Project: K
by Cloudysmile
Summary: Leon found himself was in the middle of fight between The family, Neo-Umbrella who want something from him and the group of people who claimed that they want to redeem for the sin that they had caused when they were the Umbrella. Also, he had to prove his loyalty to government once they suspected him for causing another virus outbreak...
1. Chapter 1 Rewriten version

Project K

Author note : This is my first fan fiction about Resident evil. I hope you enjoy it more or less.

The idea of this story is come from my strange theory about Leon that how can he come back from his mission without serious injury. Also, I have watched Resident evil's plot which inspired me to write this story.

I used the original part of chapter 1 mixed with a new part that I wrote to add more details.

Disclaimer: I do own only my OC which will appear in further chapters. Resident evil is belonged to Capcom and those who produced this game.

Warning : **English** is my **second** language. Please forgive me about grammar errors and using wrong vocabularies.

…...

Chapter 1 : New Threat

Somewhere in Washington D.C.

In the underground of Washington D.C. ,it was a enormous underground laboratory that contained of various equipments and tanks which have a blue green thing like a cocoon, moving slowly like there was some living thing inside. Besides one of the tank that was placed at the center of this place, the middle- aged male scientist typed data in computer as he looked at the cocoon in the tank. Rick watched the result that showed on the monitor with worry. This was a third time that he did the experiment in creating something, following his employer's order but it turned out that he missed something that could

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened which made the he turned his head around and saw a man in white t-shirt which was tucked under the black suit. Rick bowed his head a little at him.

" How is the progress of this project?" The man, Dominic of The Family asked him calmly with his powerful voice that showed his position was higher than him.

" Almost, sir. However, it still lacks of something." He answered with a weak voice, feeling scared of him.

" What do you mean ' lack of something'?!" Dominic said with venom voice which made him step away before he regained his pose.

" We need the **blood** that enhance the virus, sir." Rick answered as he typed very quickly to show the data.

Dominic watched the data that showed him that the experiment was failed because it lacked of something like Rick said.

Dominic watched them thoughtfully as he play his family's ring. This virus could bring an honor to his name after the failure of Simmons made him and his family was relegated. Dominic thought furiously. If Simmons wasn't obsessed about that woman, Ada Wong, everything could go smoothly.

But this wasn't a time for him to think about that. It's time for him to find the person who carried the blood which would help him completed this experiment.

" Find the person who carried the blood and capture him **alive**." He barked the order to the scientist and went off the lab, leaving Rick sighed and watched the cocoon thoughtfully. Then he typed something in the computer and it showed him every area of this facility which had been watched by his security camera. Rick watched it and tried to make sure that Dominic had left from this place already before he made a call to someone.

After a few beeping sound on the phone, someone had answered the call from him.

" They are trying to get him. Tell M to watch out and find the man who carries that blood before them." Rick said very quickly and hung up the phone, not to get caught by anyone who might eavesdrop his conversation through the phone. He went to the tank and watched it with guilt that he had to follow the order halfheartedly.

…...

Some unknown building at somewhere.

A female scientist with a sport short black hair typed something into her computer quickly. Her light skin was illuminated by the light from screen of computer's monitor. She wore her lab coat with her name tag ' Melisa Wong' on it. Her brown eyes looked at the data thoughtfully through her frame less glasses before the noise from door of the room she was in attracted her from her work.

A man with a black hair in short medium hairstyle and greyish green eyes walked in the room with a stern face showed that he had an important information he got from his allies. She looked at him calmly.

" Any words from Rick?" She asked with serious tone as she adjusted her glasses.

" They made their move. Looking for him." The man said with his deep calm voice. She breathed in softly, to keep her temper in check as she wiped out some of her bangs from her face.

" We had better find him before it's too late. " She said and looked at a report which was written ' Project K-virus' on the cover of its.

The man nodded silently before he made a beeline to the door.

…...

Some apartment in Washington D.C.

At the room which couldn't tell what room it was since it was a night time of this state. A dirty blonde hair man slept on his king-sized bed, breathing laboriously as he shook his head from side to side as if he was trying to ran away from something.

" _Put him into Project K. This is our last chance to test the virus." the woman in clothes in some lab clothes that most officer from Health department or Science department wore to do the research. Everything was too blur to see the feature of the woman and the detail of place around him. But as he could see, he guessed he was on the metal table _

_ Leon furrowed his brows as he wondered why he had this dream. He tried to listen the conversation. _

_ Is it a dream of someone? Or maybe he read the report about B.O.W.s too much? _

" _But sir, what if he couldn't make it?!" the man who seemed to work under her protested her about something frantically._

" _Then, hope god would forgive us and we have to end his life before the thing started getting messy." The woman said in her low cold voice with the hint of guilt. _

_She injected him with the green liquid into his body. Leon watched it horribly as the syringe was emptied slowly. _

" _Please don't hate me for what I have done to you..." She whispered in his ear with sadness._

Leon sat up from his bed alarmingly as he breathed laboriously before he breathed normally when he saw that he was in his apartment not some laboratory or anywhere. He looked at his digital alarm clock which showed that it was 3:30 A.M. so he decided to catch up his sleep again but he failed. Leon sighed annoyingly. This wasn't the first time that he dreamed about this. It had happened since he was in raccoon city. Until now, he couldn't find the answer about this nightmare.

' Could it be the some sort of the sign? ' Leon thought as he lie his head on the pillow and watched the shadow from the tree near the window of his room dancing as it lulled him to sleep again without knowing that all scars and bruises that he was accidentally made from having nightmare were sealed until there was no trance of injuries on his body.

…...

I hope you enjoy it !

Please R&R for me!


	2. Chapter 2 Rewrite version : Blood

Chapter 2

Blood

At F.O.S. Agency.

Leon tried to finish all files about China and Tall Oaks after he had got his three weeks vacation. The white compact with butterfly pattern was kept safely in his apartment. For all of files from the chip which he believed that she left it for proving Helena's and his innocence, he had handed to Hunnigan who sent it to higher ups. For Helena, she was back to work in field again but under his watch since the last result for psychological test showed that she was still emotional for her deceased sister.

"Morning, Leon." Leon was distracted from his work when Helena greeted him by knocking his office's door. Leon flashed his small smile at her before he focused to his reports. Helena stretched herself and yawned with her her wide mouth. Leon noticed it.

" Pull an all-nighter again?" He said teasingly. Helena smiled a little and saw some under-eye circles on his face.

" Having a nightmare?" Leon nodded softly at her question.

" About Tall Oaks and Lanshiang?" Leon was hesitated a little but he hid those feeling by sighing and nodding at her. He didn't want to tell her that he had nightmare about himself being on the metal table and injected by some chemicals.

" Anyway, Hunnigan asked me to tell you that there would be a blood test. After you finished reports, go to medical room." Leon nodded before noted himself to go there after this since he always forgot about it.

Then the door was opened, revealing the a new comer of this room, Dominic Woods. Dominic looked at Helena by the corner of his green eyes before he focused to Leon. Leon clenched his teeth and kept his temper in check and he watched Dominic walked to his table. Leon heard a few rumors that since Dominic inaugurated as a new National Security advisor, there was a strange order and thing happen like not going to level B5 unless you were the people from National Security, have a blood test every year, and etc. . These made Leon feel doubted about Dominic but all he could do was be alerted and tried to be cautious not to speak something or do anything that could make his name taint again.

" Agent Kennedy. I believed that you have received a notice from Medical center to have a physical examination. " Dominic said in threatening tone. Leon didn't understand why he had to insist every agents to have a physical examination even their health were in great condition.

" I have a phobia about syringes" Leon said sarcastically with his stern face. Dominic glared at him, knowing that Leon was sarcastic about his policy.

" Mister Kennedy. My policy is for preventing our organization from being infected. That's the reason why I insist all officers to have a physical examination every year and after they had finished every mission about bio-terrorism." Dominic said at the-matter-of-factly and made a harsh eye contact to Leon like the cat that looked at the dog challengingly if it could catch it . Leon's greyish blue eyes looked back at Dominic back as he watched him left from his office quickly.

" Guess that you have no choice." Helena said after she had made sure that Dominic wouldn't over their talks. Leon sighed submissively and went back to his work.

…...

Leon made his way to Medical Center slowly where he was greeted by Dr. Rick Tate, the middle-aged man who worked here. Rick greeted Leon with his small smile before motioned Leon to sit on medical examination bed. Leon made a beeline to it and took off his jacket before he set it by his side.

" Mr. Kennedy...it's my pleasure to see you. I heard that you are the best agent that the government ever had." Rick praised him and he prepared the syringe to take some blood sample from Leon. Leon let a small laugh at his compliment. He knew that doctor tried not to make him feel nervous.

" Not really..." Leon said as he looked around the room. The room was painted in bright white almost blind his eyes as same as he white tile of floors made this room look like very clean and spotless.

Leon took a deep breath and tried not to focus on the pain from needle of syringe in his left arm as Rick filled the syringe with his blood.

_Admit it, Leon! You are just like a kid who was scared of needle!  
_

Leon blinked his eyes rapidly after he felt that he had a flashback about the strange familar voice of somone teased him playfully when he was injected. It was just like a small piece of his memories that he guessed that he might lost it because of his nightmare about Raccoon City. But sometime, he felt that it still lingered somewhere. He just need to dig it.

" Mr. Kennedy. I'm afraid that you might have to stay here a little longer since you had missed physical examination for last time." Leon groaned a little as he nodded at Rick. Rick went back to prepare medical equipment before he started to examined Leon.

…...

Leon feel like he was going to kiss the floor soon as soon as he walked out from Medical Center. Luckily, he had Helena help him drag himself back to his office.

" I think they take it too much." Helena said as she secure her arm around Leon before kick the door softly to open it and placed Leon on his dark leather couch in the office.

Leon felt like his head was spinning which made he felt so numb. Leon lie his head on the arm of couch and closed his eyes to ease dizziness.

" Do they take a lot of it from you?"

" Yeah, make me can't use my right arm for a while. I think this is crazy. Why do they want it in large amounts?"

" Maybe they know that we don't have a time to go at Red Cross." Leon said sarcastically and chuckled. He started to feel better a little. Helena shook her head at his comment.

" So...need a ride, partner?" Helena looked at Leon worriedly. Leon thought for a second before nodded his head to accept her offer.

…...

At Underground Laboratory.

Rick wiped his sweat from nervous and he typed data into a computer quickly. He looked at the blue chrysalis inside the tank. He watched it moved slowly as if it tried to nourish something inside. This meant that he really did it in creating something from K-virus with the blood that he got from today.

Dominic marched in the lab to Rick and looked at chrysalis. Rick grabbed his clipboard to show him the result. Dominic read them carefully before his eyes were widened in amazement.

" Unbelievable! The key to enhance this virus had been by our side all the times." Dominic said in triumph. The guilt showed on his face softly when Dominic look at other ways. The result showed that the blood that he got from agent Kennedy could straighten the K-virus in infected people to live longer and resist the heat at the level that could burn human alive.

However, there were some disadvantage about this virus that it would die if it was in larva or cold place. But, that wouldn't be a problem for Dominic. All he want was the creature that could spread the virus and cause the chaos like Raccoon City and could be enough to destroy a small group of people who called themselves ' The Outsider ' that had tried to Umbrella before. Now, they try stop him and Neo-Umbrella from glory.

Dominic arched his eyebrows as he came up with the plan to destroy those annoying group and also made them become a scapegoat like what Derek did to Leon and Helena which almost it might help him capture Leon ,too...

…...

Cloudysmile : Reports and all works from my college is going to kill me! * scream like Screamer* Sorry for late uploading new chapter. Y^Y Well, it seem that Leon got himself into a trouble with The Family and Neo-Umbrella again. Man, those are pain in the ass. And what is 'The Outsider'? Why do they try to stop Dominic and Neo-Umbrella? Stay tuned, everyone! Cloudysmile out!


	3. Chapter 3 Rewritten version

Chapter 3

Grudge and Care.

Melisa watched the scenery of her garden through window as she felt calm wash over her. It reminded her of old memories when she spent her time with her parents before they were killed by H.U.N.K to retrieving their research which made her made an oath to herself that she wouldn't die until she destroy each of them. She felt her blood boiled a little when she thought about this until the ring of her cell phone rung up.

Melisa looked at the screen to see who called her at a time like this since she had cut all connection that could reach to her like her relatives, friends, and even...her cousin. She felt her muscle shook a little with anger when she saw that it was her betraying cousin, Ada Wong, a woman who had broke her promise that she would save her and her parents from H.U.N.K but it turned out that she left her to fight alone with H.U.N.K. Melisa breathed deeply to keep her temper in check before she answered it.

" I believed that I had made myself clear about us. You do whatever you do and stay away from me before I ripped your beautiful face." Melisa said with a hint of grudge. The person on the line sighed.

" Mei, I'm so sorry for what I had done to you.." Ada apologized. Melisa felt disgusted a little when she called her nickname that her parents always called her.

" Don't you dare call me with that name..." Melisa gritted her teeth to hold her anger that about to reach the limit.

" I know that you can't forgive me for that. But at least, please listen to me. This is important. Neo-Umbrella had completed their new virus. It called 'K-virus'." Melisa felt her blood went cold as if someone freeze her with nitrogen when she heard that her research had been fallen to wrong hand.

" Does it ring any bells to you? Or you forgot that it was your parent's research?" Ada said coolly. Melisa clenched her fist tightly until her nails which almost transformed into claws drew blood.

" How? How could they finish it? I had destroyed their facilities for many years!" She hissed at Ada while she was forming her plan in the head to do something about Neo-Umbrella. The last thing she want was having the world destroyed by her own researches.

" I was wondered about this too. But right now, do what you must do. Sooner or later they will have your specimen with anti K-virus. I'll talk to you later, sis." Ada said before she hung up the phone, letting Melisa stun about the news until Noel, her little brother came in with Isaac who was in charge for reporting everything about Neo-Umbrella that he got from Rick, the scientist who was sent to spy on them.

" Any clues?" Noel's greyish blue showed discomfort while Isaac breathed a little to prepare himself in telling her a bad news that she assumed from their body languages.

" Rick said that they had made him complete the virus." Isaac told her as he put his hands behind his back. Isaac knew that even Melisa wasn't a woman who lost her her head when something wasn't in her favor but when it came to the thing about researches like what he had just told her, she wouldn't mind to use violence to her subordinates which was similar way like someone.

" Shouldn't he buy a time by using some other blood?" She said sarcastically as she looked at Isaac who was hesitated since he didn't know how to put a word for the bad news he had just gave her.

" The new policy in government that every agents had to report at Medical Center for blood test helped them had a high chance to reach to the person with anti K-virus. But, don't worry about me. I had used blood of someone else to avoid the test." Noel butted in to support Isaac's words that he got from Rick to save him. Noel worked as D.S.O agent so he knew every movement in government. Also, he was the only one that could explain about everything to her without being injured.

" Which might mean that they have a help from someone in government. Just like our good old friend, Umbrella..." Melisa said grimly as her dreadful memories about Umbrella when they were in their glory time played in her head.

" There are some interesting news. The secret organization called ' The Family' was the one who supported Neo-Umbrella which used to belong to Carla Radames following the file I had got from archives. But since she was died, we assumed that it was belonged to The Family." Noel said as he showed her the file. Melisa looked distressed. She wanted to destroy this organization so that nothing would happen like this again. To do that, she need to know who they were, and what was their goal.

" Do we have any intel about this organization?" She asked with hope that there would be some lead for her to know about them.

" Nope. Sorry, sis." Noel said disappointingly since these were all he could get from archives. Noel knew that his sister believed that she was partly blame as a scientist who made this virus and she wanted nothing but redeemed the sin that she and her parents had caused. Noel put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Melisa looked him right into his eyes and smiled faintly.

" I will ask Rico to find it for me. Anyway, have you found him?" Melisa asked him as she motioned Isaac to be dismissed. Isaac bowed at her a little before left the room.

" Yep. He works as the head of D.S.O. . And, he is my boss. Small world, huh?" Melisa nodded. At least, she had Noel as the eye for her to keep her ear to the ground and hope their i.

" Noel, I want you to watch over him. If something went bad to worse, I wanted you to bring him to me. Okay? Now get some rest." Noel nodded obediently and went out from her room.

" I cannot lose him again." Melisa murmured to herself as she listened the sound of pouring rain that made a contact the roof of her place as she feel calm and drifted into sleep at her chair.

…...

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but, I will try to upload the new chapter if I have a time. Please R&R!


	4. Note from Author

Dear all readers.

I'm going to rewrite some chapters of this fiction since I found out that I had wrote them carelessly without checking spelling.

Forgive me and please be bear with me for my carelessness in writing.

Your Sincerely,

Cloudysmile


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slander

Leon used his hand to cover the light from the window of his apartment that almost blinded him. Leon could catch up some sleep that he had missed when he did the report but it seemed that PTSD episode took its toll on him. The scream of people in agony still rang in his ear as if it was happening before his eyes. The smell of blood and burnt flesh had struck into his nostril until now. Leon swallowed the throat at his thought whenever he thought about it. However, the ring of his phone interrupted him . He looked at the name. It's 'Hunnigan'. Leon arched his eyebrows wonderingly. He had asked her for a week off yesterday. He shrugged it off. Maybe there was something about souvenirs.

" Don't worry. I will buy something pretty for you." He said as he chuckled softly but it was dried out when he saw that the other person in the line wasn't laugh at all.

" Hunnigan?"

" Agent Kennedy " Leon faded his smile when he saw that it was Dominic.

" You are under arrested for leaking our information to the terrorist " Dominic said calmly.

" What?! What do you mean me leaking the information to the terrorist?" Leon said calmly as he kept his nerve in check.

" I see, you still feel so strongly about your innocence. How about take a look at these?" Dominic said and showed the file on Leon's phone. Leon lost his words when he looked the picture file that showed doppelganger of himself took the file from archives and tried to sell them to the terrorist at somewhere. He swore that wasn't him in the picture surely since the doppelganger of himself wore the clothes that was out of his style. The white suit with blue shirt which first two buttons was unbuttoned tucked under of its and black vest. Also, he would rather die to do something like this.

" Talking about souvenirs, I want a picture of you behind the bar..." Dominic said and smiled wickedly before he cut the line, leaving Leon dumbfounded at the file. The shock from the news that he became a suspect again didn't affect on him much since he was used to be when he killed zombie president in Tall Oaks but, it made him believed that it's Simmons' family who seemed to hold the grudge against him and Helena for killing him. That meant he had to find another way to fight for proving his innocence again even he had to do it alone. But before that, he had to find some other place since his apartment was no longer a safe place anymore for him. Leon started gathering his gears that he hid behind the furniture and inside the closet then, he dragged his silver suitcase which he got from merchant when he was on the mission in Spain which the machine cannot detect the weapon that he carried around at the airport.

The slamming sound from his door made him have to pack everything hurriedly before he heard that door was knocked down which meant that someone had entered in his apartment. Leon drew his combat knife and leaned against the wall behind his bedroom door, readying to attack the intruder. Through the hole between the door and hinge, he saw that it's a man wore blue jeans and black jacket with the word printed on the its " Honesty never die". His black hair was medium short in teenage style which almost covered his eyes. His greyish blue eyes inspected the area around Leon's living room cautiously before he pressed the button of his headpiece in his ear.

" I don't see him, M. I think he had gone before us." The man said as he looked around the room.

" Keep looking. He might be still here." The man sighed at the stubbornness of woman on the line before he went to the spare room which Leon used for keeping his old junk.

Leon chose not to make a move in case that agent came out so he decided to stay behind his bedroom's door until he saw the man didn't came out from that room which was a good chance for Leon to sneak out from this place without a fight. Leon grabbed his suitcase and sneaked out of the apartment but he was greeted by the combat knife of the man who he believed that he was still in spare room from behind of him.

" Forgot that how small of your apartment is?" The man said in mocking tone. He slowly took the combat knife that almost cut his skin from his neck and put it back to the sheath on his left chest. Leon put his suitcase down and raised his hands in defeat. Leon had just realized that his room and the spare room connected to each other. Leon cursed himself under the breath.

" Don't worry. I wouldn't turn you in. After all, we knew that you aren't the type of person who sell his country like them." The man reassured as he placed his knife in the holster at his left chest. Leon frownd his eyebrows at the man confusingly.

" Then who are you and what are you doing here?"

" My name is Noel. They want to capture you so that they could run an experiment on you and we can't let it happen after they had got your blood."

" What do you mean ' we' and who had my blood?" Leon trailed off as he recalled where his blood had been taken.

' Blood test...' Leon looked at his left arm that had just recovered. Noel looked at Leon worriedly, wishing he could explain everything to him.

" It's complicated. But, I will -" He cut off by the mass of bullet from the front door of Leon's apartment. Leon crawled at the back of his counter to take a cover with the man.

" I think that our cue to get the hell out off here!" Noel shouted since the noise from the bullet was very loud. Leon nodded in agreement before he grabbed his suitcase and open the window that leaded them to the emergency ladder.

…...

I hope this chapter please you guys...Since I'm not really good at descriptive writing much...

Review and criticize me please...

Cloudysmile sign out


	6. Chapter 5

The Outsider

I admit that I don't know what should be the name for the chapter until I remembered the name of my OC's organization, The Outsider. I hope Leon in this fic doesn't look so dull like a puppet. I had watched many video and read many articles about his personality which I admit that it was a very hard task for me but, I did my best so that I can make him look good for this fiction.

Alright, let's enjoy the show!

…...

Somewhere...

Inside the room, there were many control panel and some high technology equipment around the room. However, the source of light from enormous screen made it hard to see the detail of the room. The man with dirty blonde hair in medium long hairstyle watched the real-time video that was from the camera recorder that was attached with the gun of J'avo which had been modified by K-virus. The man smiled as he watch his targets struggling to get out of the apartment while the group of J'avo that he sent was after them.

The ring from his communication device drew his attention from the screen. He answered it without looking the name who made a call to it since there was only a person who called him.

" I told you not to kill him! Didn't I make myself clear?!" The man took the phone away from his ear since Dominic shouted loudly at him for disobeying his order.

" Crystal clear.." The man said sarcastically in calm tone as he kept watching J'avo pursued them.

" I don't think we need him alive, you know. After all, you only need his blood for enhancing the virus." The man talked back.

" No, he will lead us to the last specimen of prototype virus which could ever live in this world. He is still useful to us." The man rolled his eyes when Dominic didn't let him tease his toys which was his targets.

" Fine." He said calmly before he hung up.

…...

Noel drove his sport car in high speed while Leon was shooting at the group of pursuer. He tried to shake them off so that they wouldn't have a trance to know where the base was which was very hard since those things had a lot of tenacity.

" I'm really sure that they pay a high O.T wage for this!" Noel said sarcastically as he rolled the wheel to the right which made his car turned right violently but it made some of J'avo's that followed them lost their control and their cars crashed to the store which made them have a time to drive away from J'avo.

" Haha! Suck it, you lackeys! " Noel smirked when he saw he could shake some of them off but he faded his smile when he saw Leon's stern face.

" You're Noel, right? So who do you work for?"

" I'm D.S.O agent just like you who work for government, Leon. But well, it seemed that I broke the rule on first day." Noel said sarcastically as he kept driving.

" What do you mean?" Leon said as he felt there was something wrong. Noel kept his eyes on the road as he tried to start explaining about what happened.

" I'm sure that by the moment that we are talking, Dominic will defame you to everyone in government that you have leaked the Intel about B.O.W.s by selling it to the terrorist in dark market so that he can take a full control on everything just like what Simmons did when you did the mission in Tall Oaks."

" And those guys are-" Leon asked but he was cut off by Noel.

" Those guys who had just followed our asses are J'avo who worked for Neo-Umbrella which was recently took over by the Family."

" Family?" Leon asked. Noel nodded before he looked at rear-view mirror to see if those things still follow them.

" How do you know all about this? After all, these information had been kept as a secret since Dominic took the position as National Security Adviser." Leon looked at noel doubtfully.

" Well, do you know agent Harper? I used to worked with her before Tall Oaks incident."

" So you're agent Faton, the best marksman that USSS ever had."

" Only the handgun." Noel sheepishly. " Helena told me all about you and what happened at there. Also, she told me about China incident. She said she owned you and wished she could do something in return." Leon nodded softly as he started worrying about Helena since she was also involved in killing Simmons too. But, he believed that she could take care of herself since he had seen her survival skill .

" But, that's not answer me why you help me. You could be a superstar when you turn me in. You know, the rookie DSO agent Noel Faton arrested the ex-founding member Leon S. Kennedy." Leon said half jokingly half sarcastically.

" Because that wouldn't stop them. Also, we need to find the evidence to clear your name since we don't wanna lose the best agent like you too." Noel replied as the matter of fact even there would be other reasons that he helped Leon. Leon nodded softly as he tried to relax himself into leather seat for a rest.

" So, what are we going to do?"

" We will head to the base where me and my men use to make a plan how to stop them, you will see it. But...Leon...can...you...do me a favor?" Noel said nervously. His face looked distressed as if he was uncertain that he should ask him.

" Yeah..Shoot it." Leon looked at Noel questionably. Noel took a deep breath to brace himself and glanced at Leon with pleadingly.

" When you know who we are, I want you to know that we are not one of them. Just another victim who had been brought in this disgusting cycle. That's all I want from you." Leon looked right into Noel's greyish blue eyes directly before he broke from the eye contacting since he was unsure and didn't see that there was other options for him.

" I can't promise that I can do but we will see about that." Noel was unsure if that meant he said yes or no but he hoped that Leon would understand about the person that he would bring Leon to meet like he did. Noel smiled hopefully as he increased the speed of his car so that they would reach to the base quickly before the sunset. Leon stared at the view beside the road as their car before he drifted off.

…...

At Leon's apartment.

Dominic walked slowly to inspect everything around the apartment. J'avo seemed to make a huge mess since they were injected by the new virus called ' Samael' which came from the mixing between K-virus and C-virus( the one that had been enhanced by using G-virus) which made them more aggressive than before. Also after they had been wounded, they could mutate some part of their organ or a whole of their bodies into the large B.O.W.s. Dominic was glad that all resident had been finished by the men of his organization and the building would be destroyed to erase all evidences.

" Master, all floors of this building were clear. Only thing we have to do is getting out of this place, sir." J'avo that hadn't been mutated much since his face still looked like normal people reported him after he cleared the area following the order. Dominic nodded before he followed the suit to get on helicopter.

" Blow it up." He ordered once the helicopter was far enough to avoid the hit from the bomb. J'avo nodded before pushing the red button to activate the bomb which had been set inside the building. Dominic watched thoughtfully. All he had to do was making up a story about renovating building and Leon which he would came up with an idea soon. Dominic nodded his head to the pilot to fly back to the lab.

…...

In the office, Melisa rolled her pen nervously as she sat on her chair behind dark oak desk since Noel turned off the communication device. Last thing that she heard before he turned the radio was the noise of gunfire which concerned her that he and Leon might be captured by Neo-Umbrella's men.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the noise of her intercom on the table. She pressed the button.

" Report."

" Ms. Wong. Your brother has just arrived with the test subject, sir." Nathan, the head of

security guard reported her about her brother.

" Bring them to me." She ordered calmly before she turned off intercom and sat into her chair tiredly because her worry about her brother seemed to exhaust her body. However, it would be a long road for her since they might know about her and she needed to play her hand right if she didn't want to kiss her freedom goodbye until she destroyed the Umbrella's cheap knockoff.

The noise from the door of her office woke her up. Melisa looked up and saw Noel came in her room before he tipped his head to motion Leon come into the room.

Leon looked really changed a lot from the last time that she saw him many years ago before Raccoon City incident. The naivete seemed to be disappeared from his greyish blue eyes which could tell her that he had had a hard time with his life as a government agent. The dark circle under his eyes she assumed that he seemed to lack of sleep because of the nightmare which he had to bear with it every night. These made her felt as if she had a colic from the guilt.

' Oh god, it looked so bad for me to save his life.' Melisa thought sadly but this wasn't a time to feel regretted or anything. She had to keep herself together and took responsibility for creating this mess. She shook her head to stop the chaotic of her thought and looked at Leon who was chatting with Noel about something.

" You must be that famous agent, Leon S. Kennedy." Leon looked at her when he heard his name and seemed to be stunned for some reason. Melisa walked to Leon slowly until she stood face to face with him.

" My name is Melisa Wong. Welcome to our organization, The Outsider." Melisa introduced herself even she hated to pretending that she didn't know him.

…...Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R for me

Cloudysmile sign out!


End file.
